1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tape cassettes suitable for use with a recording and/or reproducing apparatus such as a VTR (Video Tape Recorder) or a tape recorder, and more particularly is directed to a reel locking mechanism to prevent reel rotation in an unwinding direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a tape cassette of the above described kind, such as one illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,724, a pair of reel lock levers are arranged between reels. The reel lock levers are urged in opposite directions by a pair of torsion springs so as to engage with the toothed periphery of reel flanges provided on the takeup and supply reels. Thus, the reels are prevented from rotating in the tape unwinding direction, while they can be rotated in the tape winding direction.
However, in this type of tape cassette since two small torsion springs are used to lock the reels, assembly is made more difficult and additional support posts and spring stops must be provided. Thus, it is difficult to employ an automatic assembling operation for such a tape cassette making assembly of such a cassette more costly.